Dolph Houston
Dolph Houston is an Art Camp camper of Camp Campbell who is designed after the infamous dictator, Adolf Hitler. He speaks with a German accent and is the shortest camper at Camp Campbell. His accent is due to him being raised on a German army Base presumably in Bavaria according to his father. Appearance Dolph bears a striking resemblance to Adolf Hitler, such as the same styling of his dark brown hair. He has pale skin with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. He wears a sand-colored vest with a short sleeved brown shirt, puffy brown pants, and dark brown knee-high boots; a uniform resembling that of the Nazi party under Hitler’s control. In Romeo and Juliet 2, his Friar Lawrence costume consists of a white, long-sleeved version of his usual vest, light grey trousers with his normal boots and a large pair of glasses In Order of the Sparrow, his Native American attire consists of a brown vest with darker brown trousers and boots with three red markings on either side of his face and a feather headband. His Indian attire consists of blue trousers and a yellow decorated tunic with a blue scarf Personality Dolph intended to come to Art Camp, as he is frequently shown showing off his painting skills. He is very friendly towards all the campers, and often tries to look on the bright side of things. In spite of his relatively good-hearted nature Dolph is still extremely passionate. This can cause him to get sudden, eccentric, and violent changes in behavior to be used in a harmless and comedic way, though at times they seem to scare people away. This can be seen in "Reigny Day" when he yells at Harrison for his mediocre coloring skills and is willing to "make an example" of Neil when he thinks he's hiding from art camp visibly furious. In "The Order of the Sparrow" when he says "I could be the hero this camp deserves" in a sinister-looking way. He also tries to "help" David eat his sandwich by chewing it up for him, but when David runs away he yells "Resistance is futile turkey man!" These strangely menacing mood swings are used to compare him more to infamously, passionately violent Hitler. When placed in a position of power in "Reigny Day", he became very determined to enforce order, instantly declaring that the camp was now under his control and that he would "make Camp Campbell great again." More and more references to Adolf Hitler are made during the episode with a piece of black crafting paper landing on his upper lip, creating the look of a toothbrush moustache. His leadership as the temporary camp counselor was enough to merit him a "Camp Counselor of the Year Award" from the Camp Critic Committee. Despite his controlling nature, and resemblance to Hitler, he doesn’t hold any ill will towards anyone else in the series. In "The Candy Kingpin", Dolph is shown to be quite naive, and that he will desperately cling to whatever connections he can make, regardless of the other person's intentions. He didn't understand that Max only befriended him for the (very obvious) intention of using him for access to his candy supply, and didn't understand Max's efforts to push him away a bit, nor his unkind words towards his overeager attitude for friendship. Dolph even willingly entered a bear cave to retrieve the sweets that were stolen by bears, potentially risking his life in order to keep Max as a friend. Rather than buy into Campbell's suggestion of using the candy as leverage over Max, he instead chooses to decline Max's friendship altogether as he doesn't want to be friends with someone like him, and that if he were in his shoes he would change, and these words make Max seem remorseful. He was also the only camper who doesn't seem to complain about the food served at breakfast that morning, politely appreciating the in-edibility of his breakfast. According to Cameron Campbell in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", his poor social skills are due to Schizotypal Personality Disorder fully marinated in Asperger's Syndrome. People with SPD usually have few, if any, close relationships (which is true for Dolph) and Asperger's is most often characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests (which is also correct). Dolph confirms this by sobbing and crying out that it's such a struggle to make a connection, and later says that Campbell opened his eyes toward the path of self improvement. In "New Adventure!" he did express a desire to break out of the characterization "box" he's been put into by the other campers. Dolph really has only 3 friends, Nikki, Nerris, and possibly Preston. Nikki, Nerris, and Dolph like to hang out once a week and have as many adventures as possible, and often give each other support and comfort in times of need. Preston and Dolph seem to pair up a lot like stopping a flu virus from spreading (which failed) and making a nativity scene. Dolph's love for art and Preston's love for theater seem to rub the right way. Unfortunately, Dolph finds Preston's plays mediocre (except wacky camp counselor), and boos him when Preston tries something original. Trivia * Although bearing resemblance to Adolf Hitler, Dolph has never been seen to bear hatred against Neil, who is Jewish. ** In fact he doesn't seem to hate Jews at all as he willingly builds a gingerbread version of Jerusalem in "Camp Christmas or Whatever" and is upset when its destroyed. He also congratulates Neil's booth about Judaism in "Culture Day" when everyone was afraid he would say something anti-semitic. * It is revealed in "Parents' Day," that his last name is Houston and that his father is an American lieutenant in the Armed Forces. He states that Dolph was raised on a German army base where he supposedly gained a love of art and soccer like many Europeans, much to his father's dismay. ** His father's name, Stuart Houston, is a reference to Hitler's half-nephew William Patrick Hitler, who changed his last name to Stuart-Houston after World War II. * Dolph's painting in "Escape from Camp Campbell" has a flower with the petals arranged to look like the Nazi swastika and the dog itself is wearing an armband, which soldiers in Nazi Germany often wore to identify themselves with the Nazi Party. The dog depicted is a German Shepherd, a breed associated with the Nazis during the second world war. It could also be a reference to Hitler's German Shepherd Blondi. ** Another trait that Dolph shares with Hitler is the fact that both are painters. ** Much like Hitler's father, Alois Hitler, he was also against his son's interest in art. * Another reference to Hitler is in "Camporee" when Max states he speaks for all of the campers when says he doesn't want to become a fascist militant peon. In response Dolph states he does not speak for all of us." **Because of that it's unknown if Dolph actually sympathizes with fascism. * In the Teaser Trailer, Dolph has a "Mein Camp Journal", a reference to Hitler's autobiography "Mein Kampf." The book makes another appearance in "Preston Goodplay's Good Play". * Dolph won the "Camp Counselor of the Year Award" albeit not being an actual counselor ("Reigny Day"). * Dolph is one of the only campers at Camp Campbell who doesn't wear a yellow, Camp Campbell themed article of clothing. * In "Jermy Fartz", Dolph is seen wearing a Pickelhaube worn by Prussian and later Imperial German troops. * In contrast to Ered, Dolph is the shortest and presumably the youngest of the campers. ** He also considers himself to be the best camper as he is "the most adorable" ("Jermy Fartz (episode)"). * Dolph, alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Neil Armstrong Junior, Edward Pikeman , Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Stephen van Petrol, Meredith Miller, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * His Skater outfit's helmet has the iron cross on it. This was given out to soldiers and occasionally civilians for doing militant deeds in Nazi Germany. * In "The Candy Kingpin" Dolph is revealed to have an uncle who owns a chocolate factory in Wankendorf, and who sends his nephew huge amounts of candy until it burnt down in the same episode. ** In "New Adventure!" Dolph reveals that he used to smelt chocolates with his oma (grandmother in German) in Bavaria, something he feels homesick about. * Dolph has a medical tent and considers himself the best fake-doctor around. The tent has so far been shown in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back" and "Preston Goodplay's Good Play". * He finds Mao Zedong to be cool as revealed in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back" when he dresses up like Mao when trying to be the coolest camper. **This may because Mao and Hitler were both infamously ruthless dictators who mass murdered millions of people. **In universe however Dolph might have not known much about Mao but may have appreciated his poetry which is considered art. * In Season 1 when Rooster Teeth used the 2016 Summer of Animation Intro, Dolph can be seen waving "Hi" to the audience with art supplies seemingly coated with red paint. Gallery Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:Camp Campbell staff